Day together
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Nina and fabian find a way to stay home from school and research the mystery.  before prom
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own House of Anubis or any of its characters **

Fabian's Pov

I walked out of Nina's room and jogged down the stairs. As I passed the dining room I peeked my head and said "I hope you guys are happy, because you made her cry" and I continued to walk leaving them very depressed and probably thinking they should have thought twice before harming_ my_ Nina.

I walked into my room and began to frantically search for my journal, not a diary or wimp book as Jerome would call it. I found it where I usually kept it, taped under my bed. I grabbed my guitar and ran upstairs to Nina's room.

I knocked on her door and she said with her heavenly sweet voice "Come in". I opened the door to see her lying on her bed.

"Hey Nina" I said "I got something for you"

Her head slowly perked up and looked at me with a face saying _what?_

"Here" I said as I handed my journal. She looked through it and asked:

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, you said you were embarrassed over _one _song well, look at how many entries I have in there about you! There must be a dozen just about your eyes!"

She smiled and asked "Can I hear one?"

"Absolutely" I said with a smile "You just can't tell anyone"

"Okay!" she said as she scanned every page "Oh! Here's one!" She pointed to a page that I recognized instantly

"Alright" I picked up my guitar and began to strum "But, this is a duet" I stopped until she picked up her guitar

"I owe you one for saving my butt remember?" she said

"I couldn't forget the first time you kissed me!"

We both began to strum reading off the journal that I had placed strategically in between us on the floor so we both could see

**Fabian; dark**

Nina; regular type

_Both; slanted type_

"**Come to me, come to me tonight**

**Oh God, I need you, anyway**

Baby, I just wanna be, be around you all the time

Oh God, I need you, oh…

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

'_Cause I adore you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

'_Cause I adore you_

Come to me, come to me a bit more

Oh God, I need you

There's nothing left for me to say

**So rest on me darling, stay forever more**

**Oh God, I need you, I need you**

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_"

"That's all I have" I said "You were really good though"

"Are you kidding? We sound great together! I love the lyrics!" She said with a smile

I finally got one right.

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY! The song is Running Scared by Ell and Nikki; I do not own the lyrics this song or any other song I may use in chapters to come! So don't sue me! Listen to this song on you-tube it's really good! It was this year's Eurovision winner! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

** Nina's Pov**

I can't believe it worked! Fabian and I's plan actually worked! If you don't understand it yet, here it is; we pretend we were both sick from the moment we go to bed. (We had to exclude the rest of Sibuna because it would look odd if 90% of the house was sick) And then we have the whole day to research the mystery! We came up with the plan when we overheard Trudy make her plans with Uncle Ade and because Victor has been out of town, it was perfect!

We waited until we heard everyone leave and then we sprung off the couches and I asked;

"So what do you want to do first?"

"We should check out the basement!" he said "I've been dying to know what's down there!"

We ran into the kitchen and snuck through the stove and walked down the steps to the basement.

I began looking at the books on the shelves. Fabian went off in the other direction. I then felt warm air chilling down my neck. I slowly turn around and see Fabian looking at the books over my shoulder. He looked down at me and asked "I'm sorry! Am I bothering you?" he then walked in the other direction with a slight frown on his face. "No you weren't bothering me" I said and his head then perked up. We then stood side by side looking at the ancient books.

I couldn't help but look at him three or four maybe five times. I wanted to tell him how I feel but, I was too afraid to find out if he didn't feel the same way.

**Fabian's Pov**

I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her…

**Nina's Pov**

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We leaned in and…

**I am not going to update unless I get at least, 5 reviews to this story! **


End file.
